The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmagira’.
The new Weigela is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Weigelas with uniquely-variegated leaves.
The new Weigela originated from a cross-pollination in 2001 of two unnamed seedling selections of Weigela florida, not patented. The new Weigela was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.